borderlandsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Пасхальные яйца Borderlands 2
Пасхальные яйца - какой либо объект, предмет или что-то иное, которое отсылается к чему либо, будь-то игра, фильм, книга и так далее. В самом Borderlands 2 представлено просто огромнейшее количество секретов и пасхалок. Тут мы попытаемся собрать их все. Minecraft thumb|right|200px Самая крупная пасхалка в игре, если не во всём игропроме! В северной части Едких Пещер есть секретная пещера, с элементами игры Minecraft. Внутри пещеры можно найти Уродов (Creepers), врагов из Minecraft. После убийства всех уродов появляется урод большего размера (безбашенный урод). После убийства уродов есть высокая вероятность выпадения модификатора внешности персонажа из Minecraft, модификатор головы, или, реже, один из двух видов оружия, сделанных в стиле Minecraft. В дополнение к уродам, в пещере есть блоки Minecraft: земля, камень, угольная, золотая и эридиевая руда. Последняя придумана разработчиками игры Borderlands и не встречается в Minecraft. При дроблении из угольной руды выпадают патроны, из золотой - деньги, из эридиевой - эридий или модификаторы класса в стиле Minecraft. Также оружие "Чурбан", а точнее красный текст, внешний вид и текстуры след от пуль оружия, является ещё одной отсылкой к Minecraft. Двойная радуга thumb|right|200px В месте под названием Совокупное Приобретение в Нагорье (Задание Вершина: Всего лишь проверка) есть небольшая палатка у основания скалы. Если спрыгнуть со скалы на палатку, включится радио и появится двойная радуга. Данная пасхалка является отсылкой к известному видео на YouTube. QR-Код На одном из столов и в Холодильнике можно встретить пиццу с Мокси на коробке. В нижнем правом углу будет двумерный штрих-код QR Code. При сканировании штрих-кода получается: "Wise man say forgiveness is divine but never pay full price for late pizza.- Captain Picard" (Мудрец утверждает что прощение божественно, но никогда не платите по полной за запоздалую пиццу - Капитан Пикар). Dark Souls 2013-02-09 00017.jpg|Дух 2013-02-09 00016.jpg|Солитер 2013-02-10_00001.jpg|Вид на остров В локации Едкие Пещеры, на одном из островков за границей карты можно найти рыцаря Солера. Его нельзя убить, а говоря с ним он будет только смеяться. Рядом с ним будет призрак бандита с мечом. Между ними будет костёр, в котором будет воткнуто оружие тех же бандитов. Это является отсылкой к игре Dark Souls. Легче всего добраться до него, начав плыть от логова Синего. Остров легко различается по наклоненному дереву. Тимон и Пумба thumb|right|200pxДумаю, все мы помним этих культовых персонажей. Те кто не помнит - это культовые персонажи, встречающиеся в мультфильме "Король Лев", а позже заимев и собственный сериал. Так вот, в игре можно найти зверей Пимона и Тумбу, отсылающихся к этим двум закадычным друзьям! Утиные истории thumb|right|200pxЕщё одна отсылка имеющая кусочек нашего детства. В игре есть три карлика, которые отсылаются к утятам из Утиных Историй. Сундук разработчиков На юго-западе Тундры Экспресс под скалой расположен Сундук разработчиков, такой же как и в первой игре. Daft Punk thumb|right|200px В игре можно получить шлем на Зер0. Данный шлем отсылается к группе Daft Punk. Социальные сети В штаб-квартире Алых налетчиков в Убежище в комнате с мониторами можно найти пасхальное яйцо связанное с Facebook: на дисплеях отображаются страницы Роланда, Лилит, Брика и Мордекая. Также есть монитор с толстой девушкой на пляже и всплывающим окном, запрашивающим повторное подключение веб-камеры. Также на базе Огненного Ястреба на одном из мониторов синий экран смерти со ссылками на порноресурсы, вызывавшими ошибку. Бэтмен В локации "Холодильник", можно найти психа thumb|right|200px с крыльями от Ракка по имени Раккмен. В бою он использует бумеранги и дымовые бомбы. Явная отсылка к Бэтмэну. На высоком уровне сложности этот персонаж именуется уже «Раккмен Навсегда». Властелин Колец 2013-01-08_00026.jpg|Печь с шестерёнкой в доме Железяки 2013-01-08_00027.jpg 2013-01-08_00010.jpg 2013-01-08_00013.jpg 2013-01-08_00014.jpg Пасхалка из Властелина Колец: на северо-западе Эридиевого Мора , на вулкане, можно встретить Шестерёночника (Geary), напоминающего Голлума/Смеагола. Он прыгает со скалы в лаву, после чего появляются 2-3 драконообразных существа (возможно, гигантские ракки) и бросают тайники с оружием, в одном из которых обязательно будут только фиолетовые предметы. Но всё это возможно лишь при условии (к этому времени вы должны пройти игру): в доме Железяки надо найти в печи шестерёнку (круглую, как кольцо) и дойти с ней пешком (как Фродо) из локации "Пустошь ледяных ветров" (Дом Железяки) до самого Шестерёночника в "Эридиевый Мор", не пользуясь телепортом и транспортом, и ни разу не погибнув по дороге. После чего Шестерёночник один раз бьет игрока, прыгает в лаву и затем появляются долгожданные ракки с сундуками. Постарайтесь не наносить ему урон (в т.ч. щитами типа Шипастый щит). Самый короткий путь: Пустошь ледяных ветров -> Южный шельф -> Три рога - Водораздел -> Три Рога - Долина -> Пески -> Эридиевый Мор. Эта пасхалка не отображается в списке заданий. Также можно просто убить Шестерёночника с вероятностью выпадения из него легендарных оранжевых предметов, но тогда вы не получите сундуки. Доктор Кто thumb|left|300px Данная пасхалка является отсылкой к сериалу "Доктор Кто". По радио перечисляются имена людей. Это имена актёров, исполнивших первых четырех Докторов Кто. Так же, в начале игры, Железяка говорит фразу "Allons-y", которую в свое время говорил 10-тый Доктор. Мишка Тедди Borderlands2 2013-01-08 16-02-46-91.jpg|Месторасположение головы медвежонка Borderlands2 2013-01-08 16-41-57-66.jpg|Месторасположение туловища медвежонка Borderlands2 2013-01-08 16-42-25-13.jpg Мама мишки Тедди.jpg|мама мишки Тедди В Гиперионском заповеднике, на причале, можно увидеть огромного мишку Тедди. Для этого нужно подойти к вышке, которая находится возле электрического забора (вниз не спрыгивать!), и в кустах у подножья вышки кликнуть Е. Выпадет ЭХО-запись aka голова медведя. Теперь идём к полукруглым воротам, которые расположены напротив вышки. Забираемся по ящикам вверх и в кустах возле стены снова кликаем Е. Выпадет ещё одна ЭХО-запись aka туловище медведя. Разворачиваемся и смотрим на трубу на соседней крыше. Если вы все сделали правильно, то на трубе появится зелёный силует медвежонка. Сажаем его на трубу и ждём, пока кран достанет его маму. Рыбка Таннис Borderlands2 2013-01-09 11-49-43-35.jpg Borderlands2 2013-01-09 11-50-01-79.jpg Borderlands2 2013-01-09 11-50-46-52.jpg 217490_screenshots_2013-02-19_00009 (1).jpg|Рыбка! На локации Котел Пилозуба, в районе "Резервуар на Главной улице" есть пасхалка схожая с пасхалкой из первой части. Бежим до края карты, где ещё расположены две сторожевые пулемётные вышки. Убиваем всё вокруг, чтобы не мешало. Находим 5 бочек: электрическую, огненную, шлаковую, взрывную и кислотную (находится на береге за пределами карты, можно увидеть в снайперский прицел). Уничтожаем бочки в таком порядке: электро-бочка, огненная бочка, кислотная бочка, взрывная бочка и шлаковая бочка. Если всё сделано правильно, то вы увидите небольшой трюк исполненный Таннис под прикольную музыку. Майкл Мамарил thumb|right|200px Имя героя связано с реальным человеком, который скончался в октябре 2011 года от рака. Друг Майкла, Карло, послал письмо с просьбой о короткой речи, которая могла быть прочитана Железякой для того, чтобы почтить память своего покойного друга. Gearbox также пообещала включить Майкла в Borderlands 2, как память покойному фанату Borderlands. Fallout 3 thumb|right|200px В игре несколько небольших пасхалок на тему Fallout 3. В игре можно найти уникальное оружие "Thre Dog". Данное оружие является отсылкой к Тридогнайту - диджею радиостанции "Новости Галактики" в игре Fallout 3. Также стоит упомянуть то, что озвучивал в русской локализации его Борис Аронович Репетур. Красная надпись оружия "Сердцеед" в оригинале звучит как "I don't want to set the world on fire..." - это отсылка к известной песне группы The Ink Spots - I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire (данная песня - это один из саундреков в Fallout3) Голова Гвен thumb|right|200pxПутешествуя по миру вы можете найти череп женщины по имени Гвен, что является отсылкой к фильму "SE7EN". Голову вы можете найти совершенно случайно в какой-либо коробке, а вместе с головой рядом будет лежать уникальный пистолет Гвен. Найти можно в Песках. Вероятное местонахождение: *Внутри мастерской Элли. Справа, около входа. *Вне мастерской Элли. Слева от скалы, недалеко от переход в локацию Долина. *В лагере стервятников. В одном из домов, около обрыва. *Рядом с Новый-Вы станцией, около поезда идущего в Линчвуд. *Рядом с опорой ЛЭП на севере, около заправки. Как только вы откроете коробку, вы услышите сообщение Джека "Что в коробке?!" Выращивание Червоеда в одиночной игре Для начала, у вас должно быть куплено и полностью пройдено дополнение Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty. Все мы знаем как добраться до Гиперия. Так вот секрет выращивания Червоеда кроется в том, что чем больше количество игроков, тем сильнее процент вероятности его появления. Но как нам добиться этого в одиночной игре? Очень просто. Оказывается игра сама способна завышать свою сложность, имитируя количество игроков равное 4. Этот триггер срабатывает как раз, когда вы входите в комнату с воротами Гиперия. Нет, открывать их и тратить эридий вовсе не обязательно! Достаточно просто подойти к воротам. Проверить сработал ли трюк вам поможет одна простая вещь - подберите патроны. Откройте любой ящик с ними и ваш перс возьмет их как будто вы играете с игроками, даже если они у вас в максимальном количестве. Теперь смело бежим в Тундру и выращиваем Червоеда! Триггер работает до тех пор пока вы не выйдете в главное меню! Мне удалось вырастить Червоеда в 2-х попытках из 3-х! © dizzel Тихоокеанский рубеж В дополнении Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep существует отсылка к фильму "Тихоокеанский Рубеж" (2013). В Крылатой Буре на заднем фоне можно увидеть пожалуй самых огромных существ на Пандоре. Огромный Каменный Голем и огромный Мимик, исполняющие роль Егеря(робота) и Кайдзю(монстра) соответствующе. В исходе поединка Голем побеждает Мимика и погибает сам, падая в глубины пещер. P.S. Ссылка на видео находится ниже в комментариях, т.к видео из Вконтакте, и "данный URL не поддерживается". Разное *При убийстве, Сальвадор иногда напевает "never gonna give﻿ you up". Это является строчкой из песни "Never Gonna Give﻿ You Up" Рика Эстли. *В конце игры, Лилит произносит фразу "Ain't no rest for the wicked...". В первой части Borderlands, во вступительном ролике, звучала песня с таким же названием от группы Cage The Elephant, впоследствии ставшая очень популярной (по крайней мере среди фанатов игры). *На севере Песков есть кладбище. На одной из могил, справа от церкви, вы найдете мяч с кровавым отпечатком - отсылка к воображаемому другу главного героя фильма "Castaway" ("Изгой", в российском прокате). *Левиафан из дополнения Captain Scarlett and her Pirate's Booty, является отсылкой к Левиафану из Ветхого Завета. *Задание "Ракеты Здесь Не Помогут" является отсылкой к к/ф "Top Gun". *Лэни Уайт (задание "Неприветливость") является отсылкой к Белоснежке и 7 гномам. Leney White '''- это перефразированная '''Snow White, что в переводе означает "Белоснежка", а при этом, если зайти в комнату Лэни, из которой она выходит, можно найти кровати 7 гномов. *У доктора Зеда можно найти двумерный штрих-код (QR-code) на верхней левой морозилке для трупов. *Если, находясь в Бункере, смотреть на пик Терраморфа несколько минут, то Терраморф непобедимый сначала нырнёт под воду, а потом, через некоторое время, вынырнут его щупальца и начнут танцевать. *Миссия "Отщепенцы" - намёк на Черепашек Ниндзя. Так же для Зер0 есть вариант расцветки "Мутант", которая является ещё одной отсылкой к Черепашкам. *Один из скинов на Зер0 называется "Боевая жаба", отсылающая к жабам из игры Battletoads. *Жители в Убежище иногда приветствуют вас фразой: "Зима близко", - отсылка к сериалу "Игра Престолов" по серии книг "Песнь льда и пламени" Джорджа Р. Р. Мартина. *В локации "Убежище", поговорив с одним из местных (ярой поклонницей), можно услышать фразу "Я была искателем хранилища, пока мне не прострелили колено". Это отсылка к игре "The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim" и фразе стражников в частности, которая стала мемом. *Ракетомёт "Привет из Челябинска" является отслыкой к Челябинскому метеориту, а отрывок текста - к песне "Ночной Дозор". *Достижение "I am become Death..." - отсылка к цитате Опенгеймера, "отцу ядерной бомбы", сказанной во время интервью о его чувствах к изобретенному оружию. *Достижение "Who made that man a gunner?" и "Hot! Too Hot!" - отсылки к "Космическим яйцам" Мела Брукса - пародии на "Звездные Войны". *Достижение "For the Hoard" - игра слов, отсылка к World of Warcraft, где неигровые персонажи фракции Орда говорят "за Орду" ("For the Horde") после взятия задания, а также возможное достижение за уничтожение лидеров фракции Альянса. Также экран загрузки локации Тысяча Порезов схожа и по виду, и по названию, на Тысяча Игл из той же World of Warcarft. *Красный текст оружия "Лук" (В ориг. Ceci n'est pas une sniper rifle! ) является отсылкой к картине Рене Маггрита "Вероломство образов", на которой изображена трубка и надпись "Это не трубка!" (Ориг. Ceci n’est pas une pipe). *Красный текст оружия "''Рубин''" ("Когда нужно выбирать между одним злом и другим, я выбираю то, которое еще не пробовал") является известной цитатой Мэй Уэст в фильме 1936 года "Клондайк Энни" *Гуляя по пустыне, можно встретить персонажа по кличке Ричард "Хитовый-Мен", что в английской версии звучит как Hitman, а если посмотреть на лысину парня, можно увидеть там номер 48, этот персонаж является отсылкой к игре "Hitman" и самому 47-му. *Ракетомёт "Нюкем" - прямая отсылка к серии игр "Duke Nukem", включая "Duke Nukem Forever". По виду он схож с ракетомётом Дюка, а на левой части ствола нарисован знак радиации. *У Майи есть скин, который называется "Slice of Fried Gold", который является отсылкой к фильму "Шон живых мертвецов". "Fried gold" - термин, что использовался в фильме. *На Сальвадора имеется скин головы под названием "Breaking Bald". Это отсылка к сериалу "Breaking Bad" (Во все тяжкие). *Имеется отсылка к актёру Натан Филлион и фильму "Светлячок". В локации Liar's Berg есть знак, гласящий "Fillion's Ammunition and Arms". *В доме Железяки можно найти модель машинки, за которой сидит маленький Железяка. Ещё там есть фотки Железяк, одетых в купальники. Причём фотки забрызганы машинным маслом. *В игре есть окрас "Лямбда", копирующий цвета защитного костюма Гордона Фримена из компьютерной игры "Half-Life". Не сложно догадаться, что это не случайное совпадение. *Задание "Выстрелить Тому Парню в Лицо" является отсылкой к к/ф "Мальчишник в Вегасе", где полицеский даёт одному из детей электро-шокер, после чего этот самый ребёнок выстреливает из него одному из главных протагонистов фильма в лицо, после чего коп будет смеяться и говорить: "Бум, хаха, прямо в лицо! Прямо в лицо....." *Навык Гейдж "На 20% круче" и "Разлад", является отсылкой к мультфильму "My Little Pony: Frendship is Magic". *Играя за Гейдж, при убийстве врага, можно услышать фразы "Domination" и "M-m-m-monster kill", которые являются отсылкой к серии игр Unreal Tournament. *Одна из "голов" на Майю называется Metal Fear, что является отсылкой к игре Metal Gear Solid, также в оригинале Безбашнезавр Рекс называется Metal Gear REX, что является отсылкой к той-же игре, где финальный босс - робот с таким же названием. *В локации Эридиевый Мор, можно найти Мордоплюя по кличке Король Монг. Это отсылка к старому к/ф "Кинг-Конг". *В локации Эридиевый Мор можно найти Мордоплюя по кличке Донки Монг. Это отсылка к старой игре "Донки Конг". *В дополнении " Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage", первое задание называется "Highway To Hell", что является намёком на одноимённую песню группы AC/DC. *В дополнении "Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty", в локации "Маяк Магниса", есть персонаж, которого зовут Большой Папочка, а также психопат по имени Сестренка. Это явная отсылка к игре "Bioshock", а также в оригинальном Borderlands 2 имеется пистолет "Крошка Эви", который является отсылкой к Еве, веществе в том же "Bioshok". *Мэл является явной отсылкой к персонажу "Пиноккио", который так же хотел стать "настоящим". *Скин "I Blue Myself" отсылается к сериалу "Замедленное развитие". *Возле входа в логово Тины (на скале), нарисовано лицо кролика, внешне похожее на маску "Пилы"thumb|Джон Краммер? *На уровне "Эридиевый Мор", на сложности "РИИХ", местные мордоплюи очень похожи на демона Diablo из одноименной игры. thumb|Diablo *В локации "Тысяча порезов", на сложности "РИИХ", можно встретить противника с именем "Мускул". Внешне он напоминает Халка - персонажа комиксов. *В дополнении Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep, при первой встрече с Железякой, где он не даёт нам пройти, он берёт свой посох и бьёт об землю, говоря "Вы не пройдёте!". Это отсылка к к/ф "Властелин Колец".thumb|Не зеленый, но - злой. *В дополнении Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep, во время выполнения одного из заданий, Лилит говорит Тине, что лица гномов очень похожи на лицо Сальвадора. Далее Тина спрашивает у Сальвадора, не против ли он, что все гномы в ее игре выглядят, как он. Он ответил, что это классно. Это отсылка к недавнему обвинению дизайнера игры в расизме. *В дополнении Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep, испытание по убийству драконов называется "МУС-КОР-ТА!". Это ещё одна отсылка к The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, так как "МУС-КОР-ТА!" является переделанным криком FUS RO DAH, да и в Скайриме главной целью является убийство драконов. *Фраза Крига "FANTASTIC BLOOD BOY" является отсылкой к игре Super Meat Boy См. также Пасхальные яйца Borderlands uk:Секрети Borderlands 2 en:Easter Eggs & References (Borderlands 2) Категория:Borderlands 2 Категория:Секреты